Nana
Nana is the protagonist of the series. He suffers from extreme amnesia, because of that, he doesn't know his past, name, age, and birthdate. Therefore, Nana is a name that he made for himself. In the present, His main goal is to see war come to an end. With this goal in mind, he eventually joins Tripeace, an organization that is also against war. Appearance He has long blond hair, blue eyes and is fairly androgynous. These traits allowed him to create Nanako and sneak into certain areas. Personality Nana's personality is very admirable mainly because of his determination and willpower. He is very straight forward and has an overall cheerful personality. Though prone to false bravado, which most of the time gets him on more trouble than he can handle, Nana also has a very good heart, because of this he ends up helping various people throughout the story. When Nana lost his first friends as a result of war, he started to detest war and thus ended up joining Tripeace. Before his amnesia, Nana was a pessimistic person who believed that war is eternal and would never end. Past Nana was born in a country that had managed to thrive without the use of violence and weapons. A completely pacifist country. Because of this, when other countries invaded, the country was helpless and was left completely decimated after the fact. Angry at the hypocricy of a world that used war and violence while hiding beneath a veneer of peace and diplomacy Nana founded the organization Ares to take revenge. He was extremely powerful before his amnesia, as shown when he went head to head with the Fukunashi, the second ranked in Tripeace. Plot Nana arrived at a small town, where he was suddenly attacked by two kids, Ichika and Nil, who thought that he was from Xyece, a powerful militaristic country bend on world domination, due to him wearing a coat with the emblem of Xyece. People from Xyece are genrally rich so most of them tend to carry seisui, which is why they attacked him. Those two kids, who happened to be siblings, were in need of seisui to help cure Santes, their sister, from serious wounds inflicted by a mysterious exlosion six months ago. Having heard from the siblings about the healing power of Seisui, Nana and his new friends infiltrated a Xyece facility to steal some in order to heal Santes and, hopefully, Nana's amnesia. They were instantly flagged and robots started to chase them. Nana told the siblings to go on as he stayed to fight the robots. Through sheer luck, he destroyed the robots. The facility they were in moved all of their seisui away and that left the two siblings heart broken. The facility announced that it was going to war and, through luck again, the siblings found a seisui container, full. As they returned home, they saw their town town was completely destroyed, but Santes was safe. Xyece, to make the situation worse, launched a missile. Considering that Nana was amnesiac, he remembered what that missile was, leaving him agonized. The result was catastrophic, an atomic bomb-like explosion, leaving his friends dead. Somehow, he survivred long enough to drink some of the Seisui they'd found in the facility and he went to find his friends. He tried to revive them with seisui, but failed. He then swore, on their graves that he would eradicate all war. References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Tripeace